Clima-Tact Collection
Info The Clima-Tact Collection is a Legendary set of staffs that are modeled from theSorcery Clima-Tact Nami uses in One Piece, also known by many as the True Tact. The set was forged some years back by a Beta who led an all-Beta Guild called Elemental Circle. This Beta carried the True Tact while the other Clima-Tacts were wielded by the other five members of her guild. When the guild mysteriously disbanded and disappeared from FFW, it is said that their Tacts were separated and passed through many hands while the True Tact was said to be destroyed. Many replicas of the Tacts have appeared in an attempt to recreate them but non held the true power of the Clima-Tact Collection. Each Tact posseses a single elemental power and have various colors. Fake Clima-Tacts, depending on how good the replica was forged, are able to wield their respective element but on a rather mediocre scale. On the other hand, the real Clima-Tacts literally can bring out the full force of the Natural Elements. Not many people know this, but the Real Clima-Tacts are named after Natural weather disasters. Fake Clima-Tacts only have two forms, Staff and Double Rod while each Real Clima-Tact possesses four distinct forms; Staff, Double Rod, Weapon Mode Vr.1 and Weapon Mode Vr.2. It should be noted that the Weapon Form of the Clima-Tacts differ for each model. Due to the amount of Clima-Tact replicas in FFW, Real Clima-Tacts are considered to be Legendary Items. The Beta who had forged them was said to have placed a spell on the Tacts so that they each can only be wielded by a Player who possesed the same spirit as it's previous owner. There are only five Clima-Tacts that have been created, six if you include the True Tact. Volcano Tact The Volcano Tact is the Clima-Tact of Fire. As it's name suggests, whoever wields it is bestowed the burning power of the Fire Element. It is said to be the most destructive of the Tacts. Due to it's Fire abilities, this Staff has been nicknamed "The Pheonix" and it's said have enough fire power to burn an entire mountain to ashes. It's Weapon Form is known as "Suzaku" and it takes the form of a sniper rifle in Vr.1 and a pair of pistols in Vr.2. Hurricane Tact The Hurricane Tact is the Clima-Tact that betows the cutting power of Wind. It is the only Tact with flying capabilities and the most versatile to wield. It's Weapon Form is called "Kamaitachi" and takes the form of a Scythe in V.1 and a pair of Kama in V.2. Earthquake Tact The Earthquake Tact is the Clima-Tact bestowing the crushing power of Earth and is said to be the heaviest of the collection. It's Weapon Form is called "Hibagon" and takes the form of a war hammer and meteor hammers in Vr.s 1 and 2 respectively. Thunder Tact The Thunder Tact bestows its user the elctrifying power of Lighting and is said to be the most difficult to handle. It's Weapon Form is called "Raiju" and takes the form of a Medieval Lance and crossbows respectively in Ver.s 1 and 2. Tsunami Tact The Tsunami Tact bestows it's user the rushing force of Water and is said to be the most flexible of the Tacts. It's Weapon Form is called "Kappa" and takes the form of a spear and a pair of whips in it's respective versions. Combi-Tacts Combi-Tacts are said to be special tacts that are created when two or three parts of separate Tacts are put together to form new Elements. Here are possible Elements that could be created: *Earth/Fire = Lava Tact *Water/Wind = Blizzard Tact *Wind/Earth = Desert Tact *Wind/Thunder = Storm Tact *Water/Fire = Steam Tact *Water/Earth= Mud Tact *Thunder/Earth/Wind = Crystal Tact *Fire/Earth/Wind = Glass Tact True Tact The True Tact refers to the original Sorcery Clima-Tact from One Piece. It's current location is unknown but is said to fetch a high price if found. The True Tact is also the Clima-Tact that does not have a weapon form. Trivia *Ravena suspects that the mysterious disappearance of Elemental Circle might have been caused by Kusanagi herself. *The Hurrican Tact is the only Real Clima-Tact that has been found. *All the Clima-Tact's weapon forms are named after mythological creatures from Japanese folklore. Category:Items Category:Legendary